


They Loved

by Kurraplz



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: But mostly fluff, F/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurraplz/pseuds/Kurraplz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a look into the life of the Doctor and Rose Tyler, just like it should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Based on noyouplum's gifset. Originally posted on tumblr under thedoctorknowsbest.

Adventures were exciting. They took you on wild goose chases and paths of self-discovery. It was no wonder that the humans that he had picked up back in the day were so willing to follow him. That they had that thick sense of loyalty that one tended to gain towards another when faced with certain death. And while the Doctor would be forever grateful that they had stuck with him on those adventures, this was one that he would only want to participate with one Miss Rose Tyler.

It was challenging and at times he wanted to throw his hands up in the air and walk away, but he knew he had to keep at it. After all, how many times could he say he was on a lifelong adventure? Not many, especially if he walked away from this one.

So he stayed.

At first, it had been a little bit awkward. Rose hadn’t been sure what to do with him. How soon would it be acceptable to sleep in the same bed? She never had guests over. If she went anywhere, she had told him, it was to her mum’s. Thus, it was the couch for him. This body needed more sleep then the last, but it was all right. He had the pleasure of listening to Rose sing in the shower.

But he never brought it up when she was around. _Apparently,_ that was against the rules of living together. So was dipping fingers in jam, unless she initiated it. And expensive purchases that resulted in him getting a license and buying a second hand motorcycle. Breaking those rules resulted in rows, some small(the motorcycle) and some large(the jam). But they always reconciled.

So they loved.

Within a few months of falling into this odd relationship, it turned to the sexual side and they made love everywhere. Back of her car, in her office at Torchwood, on the couch that he had slept on in those first few months, on tables, on walls, a failed attempt in the shower, on the floor, in the movie theatre… He depended on her, and she depended on him and it was always hard when one of them couldn’t make it home.

So they lived.

They argued, they loved, they worked together, they worked apart. They were partners, they were lovers and they learned more every day. He learned quickly that Rose didn’t like loud noises in the morning. She learned that he loved making loud noises in the morning. They both discovered that neither could stand the others entertainment choices, so evenings were spent with friends, on work, with each other or quietly sitting in the living room. They learned that Roses’ time as the Bad Wolf had damaged her in a way that the Doctor couldn’t fix. They learned that the baby that they had once considered impossible when he was a full Time Lord was definitely impossible even now.

They learned to be happy with just each other. They learned how to grow old together.

Yes, the Doctor decided silently to himself as he stared at his beautiful Rose. This adventure was the grandest one of all. He leaned carefully over, and gently kissed her cold forehead. It wasn’t fair that he was the one to stay behind. Just this once, he would’ve liked to be the first one to go.

But still, he had been granted this adventure. The adventure of growing old.

The adventure of loving one Rose Tyler.

This was one adventure the Doctor could never have.

But this Doctor did.

That night, the night he buried his Rose, he moved onto his next adventure.


End file.
